


Eterna lotta

by frida_rush



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Incest, M/M, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Dal testo"Tra loro era sempre una vera e propria guerra, che fossero sulla Terra, durante un’avventura o sotto le lenzuola, nel loro letto, tanto che moltissime volte le loro discussioni finivano con una scopata rabbiosa e violenta. Era un modo per mettersi a tacere l’un l’altro, per mettere d’accordo entrambi, per terminare i litigi, le discussioni e i loro asti. La cosa andava bene ad entrambi. "
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 4





	Eterna lotta

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il fall event del gruppo fb 'we are out for prompts' 
> 
> #2, Prompt generico:  
> A era sicur* che prima o poi avrebbe spaccato la testa a B. Ne era sicur*, ed era abbastanza sicur* che anche B volesse spaccarla a l*i. L'occasione arriva dopo che un lavoro va male, e... beh, non succede proprio come A aveva preventivato.  
> (Bonus: magari un po' sul divertente-fluff-p0rn, se sei ispirata)

Eterna lotta 

-Porca puttana, Morty! Ti avevo burp raccomandato di n…non sparare a quel tizio, ma che cazzo hai che non va?-   
Dire che Rick era furibondo è un eufemismo. Teneva le mani strette sul volante della navicella, i capelli disordinati e lo sguardo acceso rivolto davanti a sé, schivando gli asteroidi e i detriti spaziali che si trovava sul cammino. Attorno a loro l’universo sembrava muoversi all’indietro, stelle luminose, asteroidi con stazioni di servizio spaziali, soli e pianeti colorati non facevano che passare di fronte a loro.  
Morty, d’altro canto, non era da meno. Seduto sul sedile passeggeri aveva il volto paonazzo e le braccia conserte, strette attorno al proprio petto piccolo, le mani che tremavano per la collera. Si voltò verso il più grande e sbottò.  
-V…vaffanculo Rick, ci… ci… ci stava addosso, ci avrebbe sparato lui per primo!-   
Ed aveva anche ragione: si erano lanciati in un’avventura piuttosto pericolosa perché Rick voleva assolutamente mettere le mani su dei cristalli particolari in un’altra dimensione, roba “importante per la ricerca", ma le cose non erano andate come lo scienziato aveva previsto dal momento che si erano ritrovati circondati da alieni tentacolari che avevano tutta l’intenzione di ucciderli. Come se non bastasse, il tipo a cui Morty aveva sparato con il fucile che il nonno gli aveva messo in mano, lo teneva sotto tiro ma era anche uno di quelli che, a detta di Rick, aveva le informazioni su come scovare quei dannati cristalli. Morty non aveva avuto dubbi su come agire in quella situazione, non aveva esitato nel premere il grilletto, cosa che aveva sorpreso persino se stesso, non aveva esitato a difendere le loro vite, facendo prevalere quel senso di sopravvivenza che è nascosto in tutti gli esseri viventi. Ma a quanto pare a Rick non andava bene niente.   
-Da quando in qua preurghendi iniziative, merdina, e da quando in qua contesti le mie decisioni? Abbiamo già avuto u…una discussione del… del genere, se non erro, cazzo, lo sai che… che… che odio ripetermi-   
-Faccio solo quello che credo g… giusto in una situazione di pericolo! Ci avrebbe ammazzati tutti e due senza p… pensarci due volte e poi s…sei stato t…tu a darmi quel maledetto fucile, Rick!- si difese il ragazzo, tenendosi il braccio con la mano e osservando il volto del nonno, che in quel momento era si girato verso di lui.   
-S… sei tu che devi pensare di più prima di burp fare qualcosa, piccola testa di cazzo! P… per colpa tua è andato tutto a puttane, merda lo sapevo che non mi sarei dovuto…-  
Morty a quel punto non ci vide più.   
Dovette ricordare a se stesso che il rapporto tra lui e Rick era tutt’altro che tranquillo, tutt’altro che un semplice rapporto tra nonno e nipote o tra amanti o amici. Tra loro era sempre una vera e propria guerra, che fossero sulla Terra, durante un’avventura o sotto le lenzuola, nel loro letto, tanto che moltissime volte le loro discussioni finivano con una scopata rabbiosa e violenta. Era un modo per mettersi a tacere l’un l’altro, per mettere d’accordo entrambi, per terminare i litigi, le discussioni e i loro asti. La cosa andava bene ad entrambi.   
Certe volte avrebbe voluto spaccargli la testa, a quel folle, ed era più che certo che anche Rick avrebbe voluto spaccarla a lui e forse questa era l’occasione giusta per spaccarsi la testa a vicenda, visto che il piano dello scienziato non era andato a buon fine. Glielo disse, Morty, gli urlò addosso che a volte avrebbe voluto staccargli la testa dal collo e farla a pezzi per quanto lo faceva incazzare e la risposta dell’uomo non si fece attendere.  
La navicella ebbe uno sbalzo a causa di un detrito spaziale.   
-Sono io che ti stacco la testa Morty! C… ci gioco a palla con la tua cazzo di t… testa-  
Urlò Rick, sempre più irruento e nervoso.  
Quel fottuto ragazzino era un vero strazio per lui. Gli era così difficile eseguire gli ordini certe volte? Era così difficile starsene al suo posto ogni tanto e fidarsi di lui?

“Come se fidarsi di te fosse la strada giusta per la sopravvivenza, eh vecchio pazzo?” 

Rick scosse la testa, i capelli azzurrini si mossero ondeggiando appena, si portò l’indice e il pollice alla base del naso, stringendola e aggrottando il monociglio, si domandò se sarebbe stato davvero così divertente, così stimolante, avere un Morty completamente succube, ma in cuor suo sapeva che la risposta era negativa.  
Che senso aveva portarsi dietro qualcuno che non faceva altro che eseguire i comandi, che non si faceva domande e che non aveva la minima intenzione di contraddirlo? Tanto valeva portarsi dietro un robottino, come quello che tempo addietro aveva costruito per “passare il burro".   
No, lui voleva Morty.   
Rick sapeva benissimo che erano queste le caratteristiche che lo eccitavano in Morty, che per quanto fosse una spina nel fianco gli piaceva avere quell’eterna lotta con suo nipote, testardo, ottuso e così diverso da lui ma allo stesso tempo così simile. Era la sua capacità di tenergli testa che gli piaceva e che lo eccitava in una maniera che non avrebbe mai saputo immaginare, gli piaceva avere dietro qualcuno che gli desse del filo da torcere.  
Ma Rick non lo ammise, si limitò a stringere leggermente le gambe per nascondere l’erezione che, piano piano, si stava facendo sentire, stretta dolorosamente nei boxer e nei pantaloni marroni.   
Merda.   
Possibile che dovesse sempre reagire in quel modo? E possibile che il suo corpo lo tradisse ogni volta come una verginella alle prime armi?   
Senza quasi rendersene conto e, complice l’eccitazione crescente, incalzò la dose.  
-Ma poi perché non lo fai allora?- urlò -D…dov’è finito il tuo s…spirito do iniziativa, eh, coglioncello? Oh giusto non l’hai burp mai a…avuto perché sei solo un succhiacazzi viziato e senza palle!- terminò tutto d’un fiato.  
Morty agitò le mani davanti a lui, sentendo quell’accusa e il suo volto divenne più paonazzo di prima.  
-E questo d…d…da dove ti viene Rick?- gli domandò con un filo di voce e sentendo le lacrime iniziare a pungergli gli occhi.   
-Perché la m…metti sul personale o…ora? Smettila di trattarmi in questo modo, o… o io…-   
Rick lo interruppe. Ormai all’eccitazione del litigio si era aggiunta l’eccitazione sessuale, che era giunta galoppante come un gruppo di cavalli mostrandogli dentro senza dargli tempo di contrastarla o di reagire.

“Avresti davvero voluto contrastarla, Rick?”

Lo stava chiaramente provocando, a quel punto. Non aveva intenzione di fermarsi.  
-Tu cosa? Chiudi quella cazzo di b…bocca, Muorghorty, non fai altro che combinare casini! U… un casino dopo l’altro-   
-Io fino alla fine ti ammazzo vecchio psicopatico di merda!- sbottò Morty, sporgendosi verso di lui e, per la prima volta da quando avevano iniziato a litigare, anche Rick si voltò verso di lui, sempre tenendo le mani strette sul volante, le vene che si iniziavano ad intravedere sui dorsi.  
-Chiudi la bocca, Morty- ripeté lo scienziato -Con quella sei buorghno solo a fare i pompini e ancora non hai imparato a s…succhiarmelo come si deve-  
Quell’affermazione gli uscì quasi da sola e non gli sfuggì il guizzo negli occhi del ragazzo, una luce rabbiosa, eccitata, forte, come piaceva a lui.   
-Fottiti Rick- sibilò Morty.   
-Fotti tu me, stronzetto- urlò di rimando il più grande.  
-Va bene!- Morty si slacciò violentemente la cintura di sicurezza e premette il pulsante per il pilota automatico sul quadrante della navicella prima ancora che Rick potesse rendersi conto di ciò che stava succedendo.  
Il ragazzo gli fu addosso in un baleno, afferrando il camice e gettando l’uomo con la schiena contro lo sportello, lo sguardo sorpreso e le mani ad afferrare i polsi del nipote che si erano mosse velocemente verso la cintura, iniziando a slacciarla frenetiche e impazienti.  
-Morty, che cazzo fai, piccolo bastardo!-   
Rick venne colto alla sprovvista dalla reazione del nipote e non si trovò pronto a fare praticamente nulla se non subire.

“O forse non vuoi contrastarlo, Rick. Perché sai che potresti farlo, sei molto più forte di lui"

Forse era così. Forse voleva davvero vedere fino a che punto poteva spingersi il suo ragazzo, forse voleva davvero sapere quale sarebbe stata la sua prossima mossa. Morty lo guardava ancora furibondo, gli occhi spalancati e, Rick lo vide, pregni di eccitazione e desiderio. Lo lasciò fare perché era raro che Morty gli saltasse addosso in quella maniera così irruenta, era raro vederlo eccitarsi per primo e prendere in mano la situazione, non gli sfuggì il bozzo che si era creato nei pantaloni del nipote, proprio tra le sue gambe.   
Piccolo pervertito.

“Da che pulpito, Rick" 

-Non te lo so succhiare, eh, v…vecchio stronzo?- esclamò sbottonandogli i pantaloni e tirando fuori il membro eretto dell’uomo che svettò di fronte al suo naso, pronto e già umido.   
Rick si puntellò con i gomiti sul sedile, la schiena ancora contro il finestrino: non era la posizione più comoda in cui poteva trovarsi ma poteva sopportarla se ciò comportava un pompino rabbioso da parte del nipote. Ghignò malefico e gli rispose secco.  
-Non lo sai burp fare, moccioso- gli sibilò cattivo poco prima che Morty prendesse in bocca la punta, iniziando a succhiare voracemente, premendo le labbra sul glande e afferrando la base dell’asta con la mano, muovendola a ritmo con la bocca. Usò la lingua per stimolare la punta del pene, succhiò sempre più forte, producendo una serie di rumori a causa della saliva, sentendo lo scienziato sospirare e trattenere i gemiti.  
Era chiaro che non volesse dargli la soddisfazione di sentirlo godere, Morty aveva capito che era ancora arrabbiato, ma ormai aveva anche capito che la discussione era giunta su un altro livello, più personale, più intimo, più complice. Smise di succhiare per un secondo per riprendere fiato e diede un’occhiata a vecchio. Quella battaglia era appena iniziata.  
-Ora vediamo c… chi ha ragione, bastardo!- gli disse, per riavvicinare la bocca al membro, ma Rick gli rispose con un ghigno di sfida, la schiena che tremava appena a causa del contatto diretto con la navicella.  
-Io ho sempre ragione- gli disse e Morty inchiodò lo sguardo in quello dell’uomo, senza staccare la mano dall’asta, tenendola stretta e ben salda tra le dita piccole ma affusolate.   
-Hai ragione solo q… quando ti conviene-   
Rick alzò gli occhi al cielo, sospirando snervato. Posò una mano sulla testa di Morty e gli afferrò i capelli, facendolo sibilare di dolore e spingendolo nuovamente verso il proprio pene.  
-Sta zitto e s…succhia, Muorghty- gemette l’uomo non appena il giovane riprese a succhiare la sua erezione, veloce, vorace e rabbioso come prima.  
-Fai vedere a nonno che burp glielo s…sai succhiare p…per bene, bello-   
Il ragazzino aprì la bocca più che poté per accogliere la lunghezza dell’uomo fino in gola, facendo in modo che la punta toccasse il fondo: lo ascoltò gemere di nuovo, mentre gli stringeva ancora i capelli e premeva più a fondo la sua testa contro il proprio membro. Morty trattenne un conato, si riprese e andò avanti a muovere la testa, su e giù, su e giù, premendo le labbra e la lingua dove sapeva di dare più piacere all’uomo. Riuscì ad alzare gli occhi e ad incontrare quelli normalmente freddi e glaciali di Rick che, in quel momento, erano umidi e passionali. Lo vide mordersi il labbro e sospirare.  
-Bravo c…così, Morty- sussurrò l’uomo, stringendolo di più i capelli fino a fargli male -F…fammi sentire quanto… oh cazzo… quanto mi v…vuoi, Muorghty-   
Con un altro paio di movimenti Morty riuscì a portare l’uomo all’orgasmo, il quale ebbe una forte contrazione a tutto il corpo, riversandosi nella bocca del nipote, che ingoiò il seme senza sprecarne nemmeno una goccia, risparmiandosi, così, anche la noia di dover pulire in seguito i vestiti e i sedili.  
Morty si tirò su con le mani e si pulì la bocca con il dorso, guardando il volto di suo nonno, rosso e sfatto dell’orgasmo appena avuto. L’erezione del giovane ancora intrappolata nella stoffa dei jeans, faceva male e sembrava quasi lo implorasse di soddisfarla.   
Sorrise beffardo all’uomo.  
-D…direi che… che non avevi r…ragione, eh, Rick?-   
Lo scienziato aprì distrattamente un occhio e si tirò su a sedere, poggiando la fronte contro quella del nipote, per poi afferrargli il membro da sopra i pantaloni, facendolo sussultare.  
Rick fece un ghigno malizioso.   
-Piccolo pervertito- massaggiò lentamente la sua erezione da sopra i jeans -Non c…credere che aburpbia finito c…con te-   
Detto ciò non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di reagire che lo trascinò sui sedili posteriori, più spaziosi e comodi di quelli anteriori e lo tenne fermo sotto di sé, mantenendo il controllo della situazione. Anche se le posizioni prima erano ribaltate era sempre lui ad avere il controllo, sia che scopasse sia che venisse scopato.  
Mantenere il controllo. Sempre.   
Morty gli sfilò il camice e la maglietta azzurra che indossava, mentre Rick faceva lo stesso con la sua gialla, rimanendo entrambi a petto nudo. Fu in quel momento che Rick si avventò sulle labbra del nipote, mordendole e succhiandole, infilandogli la lingua in bocca, scontrandosi con la sua. Il giovane gli abbracciò il collo con le mani e se lo attirò di più a sé, mentre mugolava sulla sua bocca, spingendo anche il bacino contro il suo, a dimostrazione che anche lui aveva bisogno di essere soddisfatto. Rick si staccò da lui e, con un bagliore che non faceva presagire nulla di buono, rimase con la fronte poggiata su quella del nipote.  
-Adesso ti f…faccio il culo, merdina-   
L’erezione di Morty ebbe uno spasmo. 

-Impatto con la Terra previsto tra dieci minuti-   
La voce robotica della navicella risuonò all’interno dalla stessa, dove Rick e Morty erano rimasti distesi, l’uno contro l’altro, sui sedili posteriori. Il respiro regolare e profondo di Rick fece intendere a Morty che si era addormentato. Gli sembrò molto strano visto che normalmente non si addormentava tanto facilmente… oppure molto più semplicemente lo stava prendendo per il culo, fingendo di dormire. Morty gli accarezzò il braccio, passando le dita verso il petto, percorrendo le cicatrici che gli solcavano la pelle, nuove e vecchie. Passò i polpastrelli sulla schiena, sentendo i solchi dei graffi che gli aveva lasciato poco prima, quando gli si era aggrappato mentre Rick lo prendeva violentemente. Erano ancora freschi e leggermente umidi di sangue.   
Morty sospirò e ripensò al motivo per cui in quel momento si ritrovavano così, avvinghiati dopo aver litigato furiosamente. Ripensò alla paura tangibile che aveva avuto vedendo l’informatore imbracciare un’arma e spuntarla verso Rick, le dita scivolose pronte a premere il grilletto, ricordò il panico che lo aveva assalito e la reazione che aveva avuto, la coscienza mossa solo dal desiderio di protezione verso il suo compagno.  
-Volevo… volevo solo p… proteggerti- mormorò con un filo di voce, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del collo di Rick, approfittando del riposo dell’uomo. Erano gli unici momenti in cui poteva permettersi di essere dolce con lui senza venire insultato o additato come “checca romantica". Rick non era certo tipo da smancerie.   
Rick mugolò e Morty ruppe quel contatto, scuotendo appena il corpo dell’uomo con l’intento di svegliarlo dal momento che stavano per arrivare sulla Terra. Lo scienziato si mise a sedere e schioccò la lingua sul palato, la bocca impastata e i capelli scompigliati.   
-Rick, d… dobbiamo ve…vestirci-   
Rick mugolò in assenso con sguardo distratto, afferrando i boxer e i pantaloni, mentre Morty indossava i propri, tenendo lo sguardo basso, evitando gli occhi dello scienziato che, di punto in bianco, ridacchiò sotto i baffi.   
-R…Rick?- lo chiamò il ragazzino, allarmato da quella reazione improvvisa, ma la risata di Rick divenne sempre più forte e profonda, poi lo vide afferrare la sua fidata fiaschetta dalla tasca del camice bianco e me svitò il tappino prendendone un sorso. L’uomo sentì il sapore caldo e forte dell’alcol scendergli in gola e si rallegrò della sensazione familiare e confortante che la bevanda gli dava.   
-Cazzo, Muorghty, ha…ha…hai v…visto la faccia di quel tipo quando t… t… tu gli hai sparato?- esclamò ad un certo punto, lasciando Morty a bocca aperta.  
-Sembrava proprio un coglione- Rick rise di nuovo -P…perché non si aspettava che uno con una f…faccia come la tua gli… gli sparasse addosso! Cazzo mi ha fatto pisciare addosso!-  
Il giovane alzò un sopracciglio, perplesso, mentre l’uomo continuava a ridere e gli dava piccole pacche sulle spalle nude: a Morty sembrava sinceramente divertito e si lasciò andare anche lui ad una timida risata.   
-Ah ah ah, è v… vero Rick, s… sembrava proprio un… un coglione-   
Terminarono di vestirsi poco prima che la navicella entrasse nel garage di casa loro, parcheggiando con i soliti cigolii dovuti ai rifiuti di cui era fatta.   
-C…che dici, Muorghty- domandò Rick, appena scesero dal veicolo spaziale, attirando l’attenzione del nipote su di sé -Ci rilassiamo con l… la tele interdimensionale?-   
Si diressero assieme in salotto, accendendo la televisione, Morty si sedette per primo sul divano e poco dopo anche Rick prese posto vicino a lui, quasi toccando il corpo del giovane con il proprio. Lo guardò di soppiatto, osservando il volto ormai rilassato del giovane, i muscoli sciolti e la testa poggiata sullo schienale.  
“Volevo solo proteggerti" aveva detto sulla navicella, lo aveva sentito chiaramente, ma non aveva saputo dire nulla, come suo solito. Non era in grado di avere un approccio sentimentale, di dialogare in maniera pacata con le persone a lui care, era totalmente ignorante in materia. Non sapeva come comportarsi, come reggere un confronto emotivo e questo lo rendeva vulnerabile.   
Per lo meno poteva provare a dimostrare i suoi sentimenti e lo fece nella maniera che a lui sembrava più naturale, passando un braccio attorno alle spalle del nipote, circondandogliele da dietro lo schienale, quasi come fosse un gesto di possesso.

**Author's Note:**

> È la prima volta che mi cimento in qualcosa di così lungo e più approfondito su questi due, perciò mi scuso se possono sembrare Ooc o non gestiti per bene.   
> Spero di aver reso correttamente il loro rapporto, grazie a chiunque leggerà e grazie a Lilium125 per avermi incoraggiata ad andare avanti ♡


End file.
